Simply Being Loved
by BlueMoonedTigriss
Summary: Well... i cant really say anything becuz i'll tell u the whole story, so... JUST R&R! tell me if u kno who the girls r! and which is which, like their roll in this story of mine. which sucks by the way


**Simply Being Loved**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN INUYASHA... Hope you guyz like this one! It has a poem in it! PLEASE R&R! **

**XXX**

It was the last time... he said the wrong thing this time. She knew she wasn't enough, and that she never would be. _She_ was always his first thought, his first _love_. She couldn't care anymore... she wouldn't. She wouldn't try anymore. If the Gods wouldn't allow her... then she would not. It didn't matter, not anymore. She didn't want to be left in the dark, she didn't want to be _wrong_. Every joy she ever had, _wanted_, she never got... it was complicated.

_Sometimes i wish i wasn't apart of Life._

_I wish I didn't do the wrong._

She had so little time, she did, because she knew what would happen. And it led her here. Her heart led her here, to _her_. Why couldn't he see, she could, right now... she could see. _We both want the same thing. We're two completely different people. Why isn't he seeing it?_ Flashes of Inuyasha and the others were passing through her eyes as she stared at herself. Though she remembered, his eyes didn't see her, she noticed. They never did. _He's been lieing..._

_And the good would come to me._

_Although if I was never there, never in Life_

_I would lose all my memories of the past,_

_Knew nothing of anything._

Another day, just believe. Another day... just breathe. Didn't others always say, right before you die everything flashes before your very eyes? She was, but some were her's, and other's were..._ her's_. But she was her. She had to face him, her and the world, but now she could relax... she could be free.

_Sometimes..._

_I wish I wasn't me..._

She was leaving, to make him happy. She was leaving what she wanted and needed most... _him_. Nothing was with her, they were all against her. She was on her own, and for once... she wasn't afraid. She wouldn't fight, but she wouldn't go willingly. If she couldn't be happy, then at least he would. There was no one that cared for her, because she was _herself_. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ The pulse was getting louder, she didn't flinch. She stared... at, herself. _I'm going to leave everything behind because I want my freedom. And this time... I'm not going to come back. I'm not living. And I never was. _

_Everyday I face Life._

_Not going to stay, nor live forever,_

_So go on..._

_That's what everyone said._

_But how can you go on if what your leaving is what you need?_

_Many get stuck..._

_Stay in one place forever._

_Some leave, go on forever, ' Til their last heart beat fades..._

As she stared she saw _her_ place her hand over her heart and grip it tightly. It hurt her too. She smiled lightly, sadly... because she would never have him. His voice reached her... " No wait! Don't.. I..." His head fell to his chest, she couldn't see his face, his eyes. She closed her eyes tightly... _' No don't say it, you'll ruin everything. I have to do this... for me.'_

The silver-haired hanyou looked up slowly at her, liquid in his beautiful amber eyes. She shook her head, ' _I'm sorry, but your heart belongs to someone else... thats me. And your not seeing me. She lives... I don't.'_ She turned around and walked away, _herself_ watching with sorrow. _' It's ok... I promise.'_

**XXX**

Their hands touched, one cold, one warm... with life. Yet the one with cold hands was _alive_. Hesitation, _she_ was hesitating. Her eyes searched hers, " Are... are you sure?" She smiled a little bit, " Yes. But are you?" _She_ looked down at they're almost touching hands, _' I've always wanted this... whats stopping me now?'_

A full, glowing, yellow moon hung up in the clear sky. _It's time. Why are you waiting?_ She kept on looking clamly at _herself_, her... _reflection_.

_Sometimes..._

_No..._

Both looked intently at each other, yes. They were ready. She started to glow, she smiled a sad smile. _Make him happy_. One tear slid from her eye, a silver, crystaline tear. It was hear as if it was the loudest thing in the forest... She fell, _lifeless._

_' I am finally free. I... am alive.'_

_Forever..._

_Life is never on your side._

**XXX**

Yeah i kno sad. But dont kill me over it ok! god! i felt like writting a depressing story. And i starting another 1 right now. It will be a kag/sess. and ppl tell me, do u kno who the 2 women r? and whos who? smiles evilly anywho, i want u guyz to tell me wat parings u want me to write, if u kno wat i mean. i thinking abt a mir/san one actually, but just let me kno! and ill c if i can write it for ya! thanks 4 those who read and review! c ya later!

-_ BMT_


End file.
